


The Ugly

by KungFuPanda



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Will become a series eventually, dark!Anna, lol the ending is up in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KungFuPanda/pseuds/KungFuPanda
Summary: She will do all she can to prevent her sister from committing a grave mistake.





	The Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what I am doing, I was bored one day and wrote this. Don't expect much, I'm just a poor college student trying to survive. I might update, might not. Just depends really. Well, now you get to read whatever goes on in my head sometimes. (I'm not always like this I promise.)

Beautiful. 

The only word that really comes to mind whenever I see her. If only the definition of it were as pure as her than what it is in my mind. I have had these thoughts for my dear sister for years now and no remedy has been revealed. Every day I have to pretend that the slights brush of hands or the way her chest presses against mine when we hug does not bother me, does not affect me in ways so sinful, that if my parents knew, they would have locked me away instead of her. 

I have often wondered if she felt the same for me with her sly smirks and sultry eyes, but that theory was disproved once she found someone “suitable” enough to be her spouse. A man so vile and so disgusting that not even the dogs would touch him. Oh, but how fake he is with that charming persona he puts on whenever my sister is around and his handsome looks that she and the maids swoon over when he flashes the bright smile that he has. He is not worthy of marrying a queen of such caliber as her and it shall be stopped for if he touches her intimately, she will be tainted and impure and my sister no more. 

Now dressed in a dress and looking myself in the mirror I see… I see somebody else, a different person with a crazy look, but I am not crazy, not at all, I just love my sister so much and I will not let her commit a mistake that she will regret. Today is the day they marry, she will walk to him and then they will be wed, but I will stop it. I will never let it happen for it is a sin and my parents would never forgive me. 

I hear the music and I know it is time, time to walk her down the aisle and to send her off, but unfortunately for them, things will not go as they hope. A knock on the door and I hear Kai’s voice telling me that it is time and that she is waiting for me. I look at myself once last time and again, I don’t see myself, but someone darker and menacing, and for once I am afraid of even myself. I turn around and open the door just to see her standing right there with her beautiful platinum hair in a bun and a veil covering her face with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her blue icy dress as cool as her and the sequins shimmering under all the lights. Right then and there I felt my heart stop and all I could do was stare and admire how much this woman looked like a goddess and if it weren’t for her rosy cheeks and slight nervousness I would have believed she was one. 

I must have been staring for too long for she waved a hand in front of my face and asked me I was ready. Oh my adoring sister, she’s the one getting married and yet she asks me if I’m ready as if it’s that important. I giggle and hold out my hand and tell her that for her, I am ready for anything. And of course she throws me that beautiful smile of hers and I feel my knees start to go weak. She grabs my hand and we walk towards the venue in comfortable silence. Once we reach the doors she lets go of my hand and wraps it around my arm and before the guards open the door, I ask her one last time if she is sure that she is making the right decision. With a playful glare and a huff, she says yes and smiles saying that she is lucky to have a sister so caring and protective. 

Oh my dear, sweet sister, you don’t know how lucky indeed. 

The doors open and I look straight ahead to see him and his smug face. The music is playing in the crowd is quiet just admiring how stunning the woman beside me looks. Once I reach the end of the aisle, I turn to her and unveil her and when I look into her eyes, I see adoration and happiness. I smile and give her a kiss on the cheek and grab her hand and turn to pass it to him. I turn and look at him and in that instant, I saw the hatred he had for me in his eyes and any hesitation that I might have had before going through with this is immediately replaced by anger towards someone as foul as him. I walk over to where I am supposed to stand and I tap my foot to count the time remaining before the plan is executed. As the time gets closer, I can feel myself getting giddy and-

I then hear the priest ask if anyone had objected and without missing a beat, the plan began to unfold. The doors were burst open by soldiers carrying swords sharp enough to cut you with just a slight brush, and they were being led by the man of the hour, Hans. Although I loathed the man and everything that he is, he sure knew how to make an entrance. The crowd begins to flee in terror and my sister looks toward me in horror and I rush quickly to her aid. Once I reach her, she pushes me back with her would-be husband, and starts conjuring ice from her hands. She tries to barricade them with icy spikes, but to no avail, there are too many of them. Hans reaches her and pushes her back causing her to fall and hit her head. That idiot, he’ll have to pay for that one later. But soon I’m shaken out of my thoughts when I see him looming over the man and he unsheathes the sword from his hip. Before Hans strikes down, the man looks at me with pleading eyes and all I can do is grin before I turn and reach for my sister when I hear his high pitched scream and feel his warm blood splatter onto me and trickle down my back. 

I look back and see Hans walking away with his men before turning back around to wink at me and then leaving, whistling to a tune to be very familiar. Once I look back down, I see my sister look at me and with a solemn look in my eyes, she burst into tears.

“Oh my dear, sweet, beautiful Elsa. Shhhh, don’t worry, for I will always love you.”

And all she did was cry even harder.


End file.
